Gaara's love
by DeadAccount556
Summary: A story I made when i was bored Gaara and Lee are trapped in a cave. Will there love bloom or will they kill each other. My first fic. R &R GaaraxLee.
1. Sand Cave

I dont own Narutp

Gaara loves Lee

It was Tuesday when Rock Lee aporched Gaara.

"You bastard" Lee said. He had also told Gaara, "I will get my revenge on you for almost killing me!"

Out of nowhere, Gaara kiss Lee.

"Sometimes you just need to shut up," Gaara replied.

"Fuck you! My first kiss was meant for Sakura!' Lee said angrily.

"I see you found a new boy friend Gaara," Temari replied.

"No it's not like that you whore. I hate this bastard. This calls for my theme song!" Gaara said. (In the background) Bum. Mister sand man yes. Give me your dreams.

"I hate this song Gaara!" Temari said as she blew her fan at Gaara." Lee I know you like Sakura and all, but give up on her. She likes Sasuke not you. You can always kiss me Lee!" Temari said.

"No!" Lee said as shuriken hit him. Then Lee fainted.

"I going to put him in the sand cave," Gaara said.

"Okay Gaara," Temari said. Gaara went and locked Lee in the cave, but there was a problem. The problem was Gaara locked himself in the sand cave too.

Temari said, " Now the fun will begin."

Kankuro said "What the fuck you doing little bitch."

"Just having some fun," Temari said.

Meanwhile in konoha

"Lee, Lee, Lee," Sakura screamed. "I have something to tell you! I guess its know use Ino! How I am going to tell Lee I love him." Sakura said.

"Naruto and I will support you full way." Ino said.

" Same with Sasuke and I," Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks you guys." Sakura said.

Someone tells Hinata something

"What, are you lying to me?" Hinata said.

"Huh? What?" Sakura said.

"Rumor has it that Lee and Gaara are in love." Hinata said

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His is my Leekins," Sakura said politely

"Sakura you can always become a striper." Ino said happily. Then Sakura was knock out!

"Don't get in the way of Lee and Gaara," Temari said." Hinata

"So it is true Temari. Gaara and Lee are together." Hinata and Ino said.

"Kind of." Temari

"What do you mean kind of?" Ino asked.

" No they actually despise each other!" Temari said. "But I locked them in a cave together!" Temari added.

"There are caves in the sand village?" Ino and Hinata both asked.

"Well. In a way. Yes. If you count a sand cave as a cave." Temari said. " So I guess yes." Temari included.

"Yes. I count them." Ino said.

"Same. So how long you going to keep them in there?" Hinata asked.

"Until they fall in love." Temari said.

Back with Gaara and Lee

"Oh great. I have to be in a sand cave with him." Gaara thought

" Well Gaara, I am sorry for what I said about you. I just didn't know what I was saying. I know I hurt your feelings, so I just wanted to say. I was sorry. So do you forgive me?" Lee said.

" Lee, I know Temari, made you say that…" Gaara said as he "fainted"

" What is feeling I feel when I around Rock Lee. I never felt it before. Is it possible that this feeling is love? No I can't like Lee. I hate him not love," Gaara thought to himself.

"Well I guess the only way to wake him up is to kiss him!" Lee said. Quickly after Lee had said that, he actually kissed Gaara.

" What the fuck was that for bastard?" Gaara said.

"Just to wake you up," Lee said.

"Well Lee I guess we will have to put aside our bad feelings for each other and life a new life here." Gaara said a little happy. One thought was always running through Gaara's mind. This is my chance to get Lee to fall in love with me!

"Umm Lee," Gaara said.

"Yes Gaara?' Lee said trying to hold back he's angry.

"If I had to pick to be stuck in a sand cave, it would always be you!' Gaara said.

"Did Gaara just say he loved me? No he probably didn't. I wish he did," Lee thought.

" Me too Gaara. (Cough) other than Sakura!" Lee said.

" Did Lee just say he loved me? No he probably didn't. I wish he did,' Gaara thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chap 1 made when i was bored


	2. Love blooms

I don't own Naruto.

Gaara pulled Lee's face to him and kissed him.

"Gaara!" Lee exclaimed. I actually like that. No I will never love him. I

love Sakura or do I. Lee thought. "Gaara what do you think of me?" Lee asked as his

faced turned red.

"Well Lee if you want the truth. _I love you!" _Gaara said. Gaara face was turning red.

"My plan is working!" Temari said.

"Gaara!" Lee said. He couldn't think of anything to say. Lee loved him too

though.

What was he to say for some reason he still liked Sakura a little, but he didn't care he

pulled Gaara face and kissed him on the face. "I love you too!" Lee said

"Lee!" Sakura said." Lee why are you kissing Gaara! I thought you loved me and

I thought you detest Gaara!" Sakura said in shock.

"Sakura _I _did love you. I waited for you and you never loved me back. So I gave

up and saw Gaara true self. He is nice and caring. I did hate him, until this sand cave. I

saw him in a different way. I felt in love for the first time. And he loves me

back." Lee said.

"I thought I was your first love Lee not Gaara!" Sakura said

"I feel like I was in love with Gaara ever since I met him." Lee said

"Let's go Lee!" Gaara said

They lived happily that after that day.

Again made out of boredom. Please R and R


End file.
